Ángeles de la Noche
by Yui4
Summary: En un mundo de razas y rivalidades cuatro chicas tendrán que luchar para cambiar la concepción de la vida, enfrentándose a quien sea necesario. Universo paralelo.
1. Introducción Las criaturas de la Noche

****

Introducción. Las Criaturas de la Noche.

Sólo en compañía de la media luna que en aquella hora tardía regía el cielo, cinco criaturas de la noche se movían entre las tinieblas. Los árboles y un absoluto silencio era lo único que les rodeaba. Iban en busca de una presa: hacia ya dos días que no comían y el hambre empezaba a desesperarles. Se conformaban con poco, y por eso se dirigían a la ciudad más próxima. Los humanos no llenaban sus expectativas, pero eran un bocado infinitamente mejor que los animales. 

El bosque que rodeaba su morada era oscuro y tenebroso, tal y como les gustaba a ellos, y les propiciaba un buen escondite, incluso durante el día, cuando el odiado sol les impedía salir de su castillo. No temían a nada, a excepción de su luz y de las flechas de plata, que quemaban su existencia lentamente y con gran dolor.

Corriendo entre los árboles, empujados por el viento, se acercaban hacia la ciudad. Aquella iba a ser una noche sangrienta, pensaron satisfechos. Cuanto más cerca veían las casas, más hambrientos estaban. Poca gente quedaría en las calles, la noche estaba ya muy avanzada, pero saciarían su sed aunque tuvieran que invadir sus hogares.

Al llegar a la ciudad se separaron para facilitar la acción, y cada uno se fue en una dirección concreta. Y así empezó el terror.

Fue una noche muy larga para todos los habitantes de aquella pequeña ciudad, al día siguiente las calles aún relucían con la sangre vertida en las tinieblas. Desesperados, gritaban por el amparo de Selene, la diosa de la Luna, y le pedían que los protegiese de aquellas astutas criaturas de la oscuridad.

Ellos eran inmortales, seres sin corazón. Nada los detenía nunca, sólo importaba su voluntad. Eran los invencibles dueños de la noche. Hacia ya muchos siglos que corrían entre las sombras y hacían suyas las tinieblas, mucho tiempo desde que el primer de ellos apareció. Ahora, sin embargo, pocos quedaban. Las batallas y persecuciones que habían sufrido también habían dejado huella en su expansión. No eran muchos, pero eran extremadamente poderosos y viscerales. Ahora, su último rey y sus cuatro hombres de más confianza salían muchas noches para saciar su sed, pero no transformaban sus víctimas, las mataban. Algunos decían que ya no poseían el poder de convertir a sus presas en lo que ellos eran; otros, que su obsesión por matar les había hecho olvidar la supervivencia de su raza. Pero ellos esperaban a las personas adecuadas, las que pudiesen concentrar todo el poder que su raza les podía dar dentro de si mismos, sin perecer en el intento. Pero no quedaba nadie así. Ellos habían hecho suyo el mundo, y ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutar. 

Aunque para su desgracia y por más que lo negaran, todavía existían aquellos que los podían eliminar; aquellos que habían sido desde los inicios de los tiempos sus contrincantes; sus eternos enemigos.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 


	2. Problemas El detonante de la misión

Aunque ya me gustaría no poseo ninguno de los personajes de BSSM, siendo los mismos propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y compañía.

****

Problemas. El Detonante de la Misión.

Oscurecía lentamente en la ciudad. Dos días después del último ataque la brisa vespertina empezaba a soplar delicadamente entre los campos, y en la capital terrestre las calles ya estaban desiertas. Mucho más arriba, entre el cielo y la Tierra, se encontraba Nillë, la ciudad flotante. Por extraño que pareciera, su existencia era desconocida por la mayoría de los humanos y sólo unos pocos habían oído hablar de ella. "Sólo es una leyenda", comentaban convencidos, pero ahí estaba: la morada de los discípulos de Selene, la diosa de la Luna; tan clara a la vista humana, pero tan invisible a la razón.

Aquel mundo recibía el nombre de la más brillante de las estrellas, la que en la lengua de los ángeles significaba "Destello de Plata". Ahí vivían los que, bajo las órdenes de Selene, protegían a los humanos: los Árë Valas, los Ángeles del Día. Su fuente de poder procedía de la pureza de sus corazones, y amaban a los humanos como a sus propios hijos. Eran seres inmortales, de tez blanca y sedosos cabellos rubios o plateados. Ellos eran los descendientes de Selene y representaban la inocencia, la bondad y la felicidad de unos tiempos ya olvidados. Ayudaban a los desdichados y consolaban la tristeza del mundo. Les llamaban "Los Intocables" porqué una mágica aura de luz siempre los protegía. 

En contra a lo que muchos pensaban, ellos no eran los únicos habitantes de aquel mundo perfecto. Incluso entre los Árë Valas eran muy pocos los que recordaban la existencia de otra clase de ángeles. Muchos siglos antes se les había conocido como Lómë Valas, o Ángeles de la Noche. Sus características distaban mucho de las de sus semejantes, ellos estaban instruidos en las artes de la guerra, el saber y la meditación. Eran ángeles luchadores y años atrás habían sido aliados de los hombres en las Guerras la Antigüedad, muchos habían caído ahí sin más recompensa que su creencia de haber hecho lo correcto. 

Pero se equivocaban. 

Al fin, cansados de ayudar a una raza cruel y sanguinaria, habían concentrado todo su empeño en las interminables búsquedas de la verdad. Durante siglos de meditación e investigaciones habían logrado descifrar los caminos del conocimiento y protegían las fuentes de saber y las bibliotecas milenarias al igual que los Árë Valas protegían a los humanos. 

Ellos también eran inmortales, pero su origen era totalmente desconocido. Hacia mucho tiempo que no colaboraban en las misiones de protección de los terrestres: después de las grandes batallas desaparecieron para nunca volver. Viajaron lejos en busca de la auténtica belleza del espíritu, y los pocos que habían regresado no tenían ningún interés en colaborar a favor de la supervivencia de una raza corrupta. Vivían ocultos, utilizaban nombres típicos de los ángeles del día y nunca se mostraban en público, sus cabellos y ojos oscuros podían llamar demasiado la atención. No se relacionaban con nadie, excepto con los de su clase. 

Se habían desentendido de los quehaceres de Selene y sus ángeles, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, la diosa de la Luna se veía obligada a pedir de nuevo su ayuda.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Ornëwen miraba con tristeza hacia la Tierra. Su largo cabello rizado, apenas sujeto por una cinta verde en lo alto de su cabeza, se mecía con el viento. Cada anochecer acudía a los bordes de Nillë para observar los distantes movimientos de los hombres. 

O eso quería pensar ella. 

Pero la verdad era tan evidente, que ni siquiera su propia mente podía negarlo. 

__

Se había enamorado. 

Y lo peor de todo, es que era precisamente un terrestre quién le había hecho perder la razón. 

__

Eso dolía mucho. 

Ella conocía muy bien las reglas: los de su clase no podían conocer el amor, y menos de la mano de un humano. Si seguía a sus sentimientos cometería perjurio contra todo aquello que la hacía ser lo que era, pero si no lo hacía, estaría traicionando a su corazón. 

__

Era incapaz de elegir.

Sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas le buscaban, como siempre, encima de aquel árbol. Él siempre estaba ahí, después del ocaso, observando como despertaban las estrellas. Al encontrarlo no pudo evitar un suspiro. Olvidando la distancia que siempre los separaba, ella había logrado memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. 

__

Aún sin conocerlo le amaba. 

Amaba su pelo, sus ojos, su piel... Ansiaba probar el sabor de sus labios, sentir sus brazos rodearla con fuerza, oír a su corazón latir en sincronía con el suyo... Pero eso no podía ser. 

Él era un humano. Ella, una Lómë Vala.

Una lágrima se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla. 

"Por mi propio bien..." no paraba de repetirse.

__

"Debo olvidarle".

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Una presencia corría por las calles de Nillë rompiendo con todo a su paso. Iba vestida con el atuendo típico de las jóvenes Árë: una larga y ligera túnica blanca, ceñida bajo pecho por tres cintas doradas cruzadas entre sí y en los pies unas sandalias blancas atadas con cintas hasta la rodilla. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un lazo y en el cuello, un collar de plata con un sencillo colgante en forma de corazón. Con su puño derecho estrujaba una carta que parecía ser la causante de su excitación. 

Al llegar a una bifurcación de calles cruzó sin pensar a la derecha, y luego se metió por un callejón oscuro. Ahí localizó una puerta medio escondida por la que entró en una estancia fría y pobre. Cerró la entrada con la llave que encontró debajo de una alfombra y, por si acaso, también pasó el pestillo. Pasó a otra habitación donde encontró a otra chica, arrodillada delante de una pira encendida, meditando. Su rostro restaba impasible, pero perlas de sudor le marcaban la frente. Tenía las manos juntas delante de sus ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo, sólo cubierto por una túnica casi translúcida de color negro, totalmente inmóvil. El cabello azabache, nunca visto en los Árë Valas, le caía suelto por la espalda.

- ¿Cambios en palacio? – Dijo la chica sin variar su expresión corporal.

- He interceptado esto. – Respondió ella tendiendo la carta a su interlocutora con un gesto confiado. – Selene se ha dado cuenta que sus ángeles no son los más adecuados para hacer frente a los problemas de la Tierra.

La chica vestida de negro cogió el papel y lo leyó con atención, esbozando una leve sonrisa al terminar.

- Esto nos lo pone todo mucho más fácil. – Dijo a su visitante. - Creo que ha llegado el momento que esperábamos. Enviáremos copias de esto a las chicas a través del correo seguro, tú ya me entiendes. 

- ¿Envío también las citaciones de las que hablamos?

- Sí, ahora es cuando debemos saber si contaremos también con su ayuda. Por hoy nada más. Nos volveremos a ver pasado mañana aquí.

Sin dar respuesta, la primera chica salió por dónde había entrado y se desvaneció de nuevo entre las sombras de la ciudad.

Ò ------[ ------Ï Ò ------[ ------Ï 

¡Hola! Soy Yui y este es mi primer fic largo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron _9 lágrimas_, especialmente a los que me dejaron reviews (sí, ya sé, hace mucho tiempo de esto, pero tenía que decirlo ^^ ). 

Para bien o para mal tengo un poco la manía de cambiar de nombre a los personajes, así que si tenéis alguna duda sobre quien es quien, me lo hacéis saber ^^. Todos los nombres "raros" que veáis por aquí, o como mínimo la mayoría, provienen del _élfico_, lenguaje creado por J.R.R. Tolkien. Siempre que salga uno nuevo lo traduciré aquí abajo.

Para empezar, _Níllë_ significa realmente "destello de plata" y en el mundo de Tolkien es una estrella.

_Árë_ significa "día", y _Lómë_, "noche". Los _Valar_ son espíritus o poderes angélicos, aunque yo los he pasado directamente a "ángeles".

_Ornëwen_ significa "dama del árbol". Para los que tuvieseis dudas supongo que ahora ya sabréis de quien se trata.

Por hoy nada más. Cualquier cosa (dudas, críticas, comentarios...): **lluna48@hotmail.com** o simplemente dejad un review. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Nuevos Encuentros

****

Nuevos Encuentros

- ¿No te aburre mirar siempre las estrellas?

El cielo lucía su mejor traje aquella noche, y Nephrite volvía a estar sentado en aquel viejo roble. Para variar su rutina, Jadeite le había acompañado, y ahora los dos observaban la cúpula celeste con calma.

- Las estrellas lo saben todo, amigo mío; por eso las encuentro tan fascinantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que te cuentan?

- Depende del día. A veces me relatan historias de mundos lejanos; otras, me explican secretos del pasado, pero normalmente sólo me acompañan en mis meditaciones y responden a mis preguntas.

- Sigo sin encontrarle el punto. – Suspiró el chico rubio.

- No intentes entenderlo. Se necesita de una mente abierta para esto, y si tenemos en cuenta que tú ni siquiera tienes cerebro...

- Ja, mira que gracioso el tío.

- Es mi perfil desconocido.

- Seguro. Ahora en serio, ¿De verdad sólo vienes aquí por las estrellas?

- Sí, y para olvidarme por unas horas de vosotros: convivir con tres vampiros amargados no es muy agradable.

- Estamos graciosillos hoy, ¿no crees?

- Nada, déjalo, es sólo que de vez en cuando es necesario relajarse.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y hablando de relajarse, ¿dónde parará Zoisite?

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Se dirigió con tranquilidad el manantial. Aquella noche no tenían prevista ninguna salida, por lo que podría dedicar su tiempo a lo que quisiera. No le apetecía quedarse en el castillo con los otros chicos y se esfumó hacia el bosque para pensar. No eran muchos los momentos que podía dedicarse a si mismo, pero tampoco los extrañaba tanto. El bullicio de vivir en comunidad le alejaba de sus obsesiones y dudas, y así estaba mejor.

El bosque estaba extrañamente tranquilo, ni un insecto, ni un pájaro, ni siquiera el viento entorpecía la serenidad de aquel paisaje. "Curioso", pensó, "algo nuevo se percibe en el ambiente".

Él era uno de los cuatro generales de las tinieblas, el estratega del grupo, cómo le definían a veces. Poseía una inteligencia asombrosa y una capacidad innata para predecir los movimientos de la gente. Su sexto sentido estaba muy desarrollado, y muchas veces notaba cosas en el ambiente que pasaban fácilmente desapercibidas por los demás.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar dónde sentía que había algo que no cuadraba. Andando agachado y entre los arbustos llegó al lago. Ahí, entre las oscuras y frías aguas, encontró a una chica. Agazapado entre las plantas vio su piel de alabastro relucir con el contacto de las ondas, sus mágicos movimientos en completa sincronía con el elemento. Su corto pelo, negro a simple vista, atrapó su atención: en realidad era de un intenso azul marino. Eso le sorprendió. Aquella chica no era lo que parecía... 

De repente ella se giró. Unos increíbles ojos zafiro escrutaron el lugar dónde él se escondía.

- Sal, seas quien seas. – Su voz fría y clara rompió el silencio. ¿Cómo podía saber que él estaba ahí? La joven cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho y se acercó un poco más hacia la orilla. 

Ella había logrado hipnotizarle, y eso no ocurría con facilidad. Aquella chica le había cautivado, y por eso tenía que ser suya. Sonrió confiadamente y unos afilados colmillos asomaron entre sus labios. Sigilosamente desapareció para volver a aparecer dentro del agua, justo detrás de la chica. Antes que ella pudiera darse cuenta, él ya la tenía presa entre sus brazos. 

- ¿Pero qué...? – Dijo alarmada.

- Sshh... tranquila... – murmuró él acariciando el pálido cuello de la chica y acercando sus labios al mismo. – Estas en buenas manos...

- ¿Un vampiro? – susurró.

- Sí, preciosa, pero no te preocupes, prometo que no te haré daño. – dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- De eso estoy segura... – respondió ella con extraña calma.

Él se acercó aún más, ignorando el comentario, pero de repente sintió como ella se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Desconcertado, separó su rostro del cuerpo de la chica y vio como literalmente se fundía con el agua. Sin dejarle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, ella se colocó detrás de él y le apresó delicadamente entre sus delgados, pero extrañamente fuertes, brazos. 

- ¿No te enseñaron nunca que nada es lo que parece?

El tono en que la misteriosa ninfa de agua le habló le puso en guardia, pero era demasiado tarde. Su aliento le rozó la piel y, lentamente, empezó a congelarse.

- No temas, - continuó la chica – por esta vez, el castigo sólo será temporal; pero no olvides que hay seres a los que no mereces morder.

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa inocente y pareció memorizar todo lo que vio en ellos, luego, antes que él pudiera protestar, desapareció entre la niebla.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Horas después, Zoisite entró de nuevo en el castillo dónde residía con sus camaradas. Intentó ir directamente a su habitación, sin que ellos lo vieran, pero no tuvo suerte.

- Zoisite, por fin llegas. – Jadeite lo pilló cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo a escondidas.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Está a punto de hacerse de día. – Por mala suerte, Nephrite le acompañaba.

- Un momento... ¿Qué haces tan mojado? – Y para acabar de arreglarlo todo, Kunzite cayó en la cuenta del estado en que estaba.

Este era el motivo por el que se escondía de ellos. El haber estado dentro del lago, congelado, durante horas, había provocado, obviamente, que todo él quedara completamente empapado. No quería contar a sus compañeros lo que había ocurrido, eso podría dañar seriamente su reputación, pero si les mentía descubrirían tarde o temprano el engaño. No le quedaba otro remedio, tendría que contarles la verdad.

- Digamos que he tenido un encuentro no muy afortunado en el bosque... – dijo él de mal humor.

- ¿Un... "encuentro"? ¿Con quién? – Preguntó Kunzite con curiosidad.

- Una maldita chica que me tuvo congelado durante horas en el lago. – Contestó con brusquedad.

- Zoisite, amigo, ¿has vuelto a ir de copas?

Jadeite calló de repente al ver la mirada asesina proveniente de su amigo mojado.

- ¿Estás seguro qué sabes lo que dices? En este bosque no hay chicas que se dedican a congelar a tipos solitarios en medio de la noche... – Dijo Nephrite dudoso.

- Será mejor que nos cuentes todo des del principio... – Agregó Kunzite escéptico.

Zoisite les relató todo lo que había pasado a partir del momento en que se adentró en el bosque; todas sus impresiones, todo lo que había viso, absolutamente todo, a excepción del efecto que aquella chica había causado en él... Al terminar se encontró con unos amigos que le miraban confusos.

- Esto no es normal... – dijo Nephrite.

- Chicos, no servirá de nada que ahora os rompáis la cabeza. Mañana cuando anochezca saldremos a investigar. Si esta chica está ahí, la cogeremos. – Continuó Kunzite.

- Sí, y luego me la pasáis. Le haré pagar todo el ridículo de esta noche... – murmuró un Zoisite mosqueado. Nadie se burlaba de él y vivía para contarlo.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Mucho más arriba, en Níllë, una chica con un extraño peinado salió corriendo de su casa. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo: "nadie, absolutamente nadie, me comprende". Aguantándose las lágrimas con dificultad se fue de aquel lugar donde, según ella, la menospreciaban y no tenían en cuenta su opinión para nada.

Su hermano siempre le hacía la vida imposible, su padre no la comprendía, y su madre nunca se ponía de su lado. Aquel día su padre se había presentado en casa más pronto de lo habitual y con una sospechosa sonrisa pintada en la cara. Isilwen había sospechado que algo iba a pasar, pero no dijo nada. Pero al fin, a la hora de la cena, la noticia estalló: aquella misma tarde su progenitor había arreglado un compromiso matrimonial entre ella y el hijo de un importante hacendado. La boda sería al cabo de tres meses.

Isilwen simplemente se quedó sin habla. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de su trato. Según él, esto era lo mejor que podría pasar. Un compromiso de este nivel arreglaría todos sus problemas económicos y podrían vivir tranquilos sin necesidad de trabajar.

- ¿¡Esto es lo único que te importa?! ¿¡El estúpido dinero?! ¿¡Qué hay de mi felicidad?! ¿¡Y de mis sueños?! - Había gritado ella al fin, fuera de si.

- Hija, todos tenemos que sacrificarnos por la familia. No tienes ningún derecho de hablar así de tu padre. Lo hace por tu bien. - Pero las palabras de su madre, lejos de calmarla, la encendieron aún más.

- ¿¡Por mi bien?! Madre, no me haga reír. Sólo piensa en sí mismo, ¡igual qué todos vosotros!

- Jovencita, no toleraré que hables así a tu madre. - le advirtió su padre.

- ¡Yo hablo cómo me da la gana!

El sonido de lo bofetada resonó en su mente. Nunca nadie le había puesto una mano encima, y menos su familia. Isilwen, abrumada por la reacción de su padre, había salido a toda prisa, cerrando con un portazo, y se había alejado corriendo de su casa. No pudo escuchar los ruegos de su madre para que volviera, puesto que cuando esta los lanzó al aire, su hija ya estaba lejos de ahí.

Corrió sin descanso hasta llegar a un barrio que no conocía. Allí se detuvo y se puso a andar lentamente, sin rumbo. Su pelo de un rubio muy pálido, casi blanco estaba sujeto en dos moños de los cuales caían dos colas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Tenía unos ojos celestes muy vivos, pero que ahora estaban tristes. Llevaba un vestido largo con mangas hasta los codos, descubierto en los hombros, de color blanco y ceñido bajo el pecho con un discreto lazo. No sabía dónde ir, había huido de casa y no quería volver, de eso estaba segura. Pero en algún lugar tendría que pasar la noche. Siguió caminando por calles desconocidas, entre casas y barrios humildes. 

De repente y por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a Indowen Sus largos cabellos rubios atados con un lazo, tal y como siempre los llevaba, y sus ropas le permitieron identificarla. La conocía del palacio: las dos eran doncellas de la corte. No tenían una relación muy personal, pero le parecía una chica muy sencilla y modesta, aunque quizá un tanto fría y antisociable. La verdad era que, al contrario que la mayoría de las doncellas Árë Vala que había en la corte, Indowen pasaba muy desapercibida y no se hacía mucho con la gente de su alrededor.

Isilwen también era un ángel del día, procedía de una antigua familia aristocrática con muchos títulos pero sin dinero; por eso su padre la había prometido con un chico rico; pero su poder como ángel no destacaba entre la multitud, era de una categoría muy normal.

Le pareció muy extraño encontrarla ahí, no parecía un escenario muy propicio para una chica de su nivel. Claro que, pensó para sí, tampoco era muy normal su propia presencia en aquellos barrios. Y decidió seguirla.

Pasaron por calles oscuras y silenciosas y más de una vez Isilwen tuvo que esconderse precipitadamente porqué Indowen se giraba insistentemente creyendo que alguien la seguía. Al doblar una esquina la chica del extraño peinado se paró en seco. Su perseguida había desaparecido... 

De repente algo salto encima de ella y las dos figuras rodaron por el suelo.

La sombra que se había lanzado contra la pobre chica se fijó en su víctima.

- ¡Isilwen! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Exclamó. Indowen había subido a uno de los tejados de las viejas casa de aquella calle al descubrir que realmente alguien la estaba siguiendo, y cuando vio a su perseguidor debajo de ella saltó para atraparlo. Al ver de quien se trataba en realidad la ayudó a levantarse. – Perdona por atacarte así, pero creí que eras otro... humm... "tipo" de persona. 

- No, tranquila, es mi culpa... No debí seguirte de esta forma.– dijo pasando su mano por al parte trasera de la cabeza, donde había recibido un buen golpe. - Oye, no sabía que podías hacer eso, eres muy ágil para ser doncella...

- ¿Por qué me seguías? – Preguntó Indowen cambiando de tema. 

- Es qué... – Isilwen dudó antes de confesar la razón por la que paseaba por la calle a altas horas de la noche. – Me he escapado de casa.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

- He huido de casa. ¡Y no pienso volver! – Dijo ella con determinación.

- Pero... ¿por qué?

- Mi padre quiere obligarme a que me case con un desconocido. ¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡No puedo casarme por las buenas! Quiero conocer el amor, quiero soñar, ¡quiero ser feliz! – Calló de repente. – Lo siento, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto. No debe interesarte lo más mínimo, perdóname.

- No, tranquila. – Dijo Indowen con una sonrisa. - Oye, supongo que no tienes donde pasar la noche, ¿verdad? Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa. No es gran cosa, pero servirá.

- ¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias! No sé como podré pagártelo.

- Eso no tiene importancia. Anda vamos, es por aquí. – Dijo cogiéndola de la mano. Aquella chica tenía algo especial que despertaba el instinto de protección de Indowen, podía ver su alma pura e inocente a través de aquellos brillantes ojos celeste. No dejaría que nada le hiciese daño, a partir de aquel momento ella sería su protegida. 

Ò ------[ ------Ï Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo que espero que os guste. Por favor, escribid reviews, ya sea con críticas, consejos, dudas, lo que sea... si no lo hacéis no puedo saber que pensáis de mi fic!

Gracias a Maria Beatriz y Selene por las opiniones. Espero volver a leeros ^^

****

Vocabulario (si me dejo alguna palabra me lo decís):

Nénwen: dama del agua

Isilwen: dama de la Luna

Indowen: dama del corazón.

Hasta pronto!! Matta ne!


	4. Buscando enemigos

Buscando enemigos

Volvía a oscurecer en el bosque y Nénwen sospechaba que aquella no iba a ser una noche tranquila. Observaba los movimientos del agua distraída, su mente vagando mucho más lejos. Sabía que el desafortunado encuentro con aquel vampiro la noche anterior iba a traer consecuencias. No entendía el porqué de su reacción, ella sabía que normalmente no se comportaba así, más bien todo lo contrario, pero la cuestión era que no pudo evitar reaccionar cómo lo había hecho. Y eso no la dejaba tranquila.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que su familia guardaba las Puertas del Saber, y como última descendiente era ella la que ahora ejercía este cargo. Esas puertas eran la entrada a las grutas del Antiguo Conocimiento, las que guardaban toda la sabiduría de la raza casi extinta de los Lómë Valas.

Al abandonar los humanos a su suerte en las grandes guerras, los Ángeles de la Noche partieron en todas direcciones en busca de respuestas a todas sus preguntas, y durante muchos siglos escribieron libros y libros con todo lo que aprendían y descubrían del mundo que los rodeaba, acumulando así todo el saber de los Universos. Desgraciadamente, la avaricia y el afán de poder de los humanos se volvió a cruzar con ellos.

Los hombres, enfurecidos ante las permanentes negativas de los Ángeles de la Noche de cederles la información sobre sus enemigos para así continuar con sus absurdas guerras, empezaron a buscar y quemar las Bibliotecas Milenarias. Los Lómë Valas no tardaron en reaccionar. Recogieron todos los libros que pudieron y los escondieron bajo tierra, en el Monte de Tauremorna. A lo largo de kilómetros de grutas y cuevas naturales edificaron una gigantesca biblioteca, solo conocida por los de su raza. En el único camino de acceso a las grutas colocaron las Puertas del Saber, y la familia de Nénwen había sido siempre la protectora de la entrada.

Era precisamente por la sangre que corría por sus venas que ella poseía una mente y una sabiduría asombrosas, su cargo le había inculcado prudencia y el acto reflejo de pensar siempre antes de actuar. La soledad de las Puertas la habían hecho un ángel aparentemente frío e inexpresivo. Su rostro restaba siempre impasible ante cualquier cosa, y esto podía llegar a resultarle muy útil.

Ella se conocía muy bien a sí misma, y era justamente por este motivo que su reacción de la noche anterior le parecía absolutamente anormal. No podía evitar obsesionarse con eso.  


Oyó murmullo de gente a lo lejos. Tres, cuatro figuras como mucho. Los vampiros debían estar buscándola. Ya sabía que vendrían: un vampiro humillado siempre busca venganza; eso no la preocupaba demasiado, pero tenía que alejarlos de las Puertas. Luego, cuando estuvieran lejos, ya se los quitaría de encima. Sigilosamente empezó a caminar hacia los murmullos.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Ornëwen había oído la silenciosa llamada de Tauremorna, el Bosque Negro, desde Níllë y había bajado a la Tierra para adentrarse en él en busca de los cuatro seres que los árboles le habían descrito. Algo importante tendría que hacer ella, pero, para variar, no le habían dicho de que se trataba.

Ornëwen tenía la capacidad de hablar con los árboles, y muchas veces estos la llamaban desde la Tierra y la enviaban a lugares donde su ayuda sería necesaria, aunque nunca le daban ninguna pista acerca de su intervención.

Ahora saltaba silenciosamente de rama en rama en busca de aquellos a los que tenía que vigilar. De repente vio detenidas en un claro a cuatro figuras vestidas con ropas oscuras. 

- Deben ser ellos. – Pensó, y se acercó un poco más, lo justo para espiarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. 

Por culpa de las capas con capucha que llevaban, Ornëwen no podía determinar de que clase de seres se trataba, y la distancia que les separaba le impedía descifrar sus murmullos. De una cosa sí estaba segura: no eran Lómë Valas; los ángeles de la noche habían desarrollado, con el paso del tiempo, un sexto sentido que les permitía identificarse entre ellos en cuanto se veían, y aquellas figuras no le transmitían ninguna vibración positiva.

- Tendré que acercarme más si quiero enterarme de algo... – se dijo a sí misma, pero de repente notó como alguien la sujetaba por el hombro. Se giró confundida para ver a una chica más o menos de su misma edad.

- No te muevas. Si te acercas más te descubrirán.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No son seres corrientes. Ahora vete, tengo que deshacerme de ellos.

- Quiero ayudarte. Son cuatro contra una, no puedo dejar que lo hagas sola.

- No me conoces de nada, no tienes porqué molestarte. 

- Digamos que ya hace demasiado tiempo que no me meto en una pelea... 

Aquella chica pareció que se lo pensaba un poco.

- Está bien, pero tendremos que seguir mi plan.

- Por mí de acuerdo. ¿En que consiste?

- Eso, – dijo señalando las cuatro sombras en el claro. – Son vampiros. Tenemos que llevarlos hacia el roble milenario que hay en el límite sur del bosque. Tú márchate ahora y espérate en el árbol, que nadie te pueda ver. Yo los llevaré hasta ti, y una vez los tengas en tu punto de mira los atacaremos. ¿En qué elemento se basa tu poder?

- En los rayos.

- De acuerdo, entonces, cuando yo te haga una señal los atacaremos juntas, pero solo para dejarlos fuera de juego, nada de matanzas, ¿me has entendido? No quiero ningún muerto.

- ¿Cómo piensas llevarlos hasta mí?

- Muy fácil, en cuento me vean, me perseguirán.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué es a mí a quien buscan.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Ornëwen se dirigía al lugar indicado por aquella chica. No sabía muy bien que pensar de ella, era muy desconfiada, eso era evidente. Estaba segura que solo había aceptado su ayuda porqué ella también era una ángel de la noche, y esto, en los tiempos que corrían, todavía era una garantía fiable. Lo que más le intrigaba, pero, era de donde había salido: por bien o por mal, Ornëwen no solía encontrarse con gente de su misma raza tan fácilmente, más bien todo lo contrario, y menos perseguidos por vampiros... aquello también era un tanto sospechoso. Vampiros... no sabía mucho de ellos, tan sólo que quedaban muy pocos sobre la tierra, incluso los Lómë Valas eran más numerosos que ellos... Cuando se hubiesen deshecho de esas criaturas, tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle a aquella extraña chica.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

Nénwen nunca había contado con la colaboración de nadie para ahuyentar intrusos de las Puertas del Saber, pero en aquel caso, la ayuda de aquella chica tampoco le iría mal, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía razón: cuatro contra una era mucha desventaja.

- Basta de reflexiones. – Se dijo a sí misma. – Tengo que llamar la atención de los vampiros y lograr que me persigan sin que se note mucho mi objetivo. Creo que tendremos que hacer un poco de teatro. 

Estaba acostumbrada a llevar a la práctica todo tipo de estrategias para defender las Grutas, había comprobado en varias ocasiones que un ataque frontal o defensivo no era siempre suficiente, en estos casos era preferible el uso del ingenio, y si era preciso, del engaño. Al fin y al cabo, todo era por una buena causa.

Ò ------[ ------Ï 

En el claro, cuatro figuras encapuchadas seguían hablado en susurros.

- ¿Estás seguro que era por aquí, Zoisite?

- Claro que sí, ¿por quien me tomas, por Jadeite?

- Oye, ¿qué insinúas con eso?

- Ya vale criaturas, Kunzite sólo preguntaba.

- No es necesario que me excuse, Majestad.

- No te excuso, sólo evito una discusión inútil. Y basta de formalismos. Odio que me llaméis "majestad". Está pasado de moda.

- Cómo quiera, majestad.

- ¡Kunzite!

- Vale, vale, sólo era una broma...

- ¿Kunzite... bromeando?

- Debe estar enfermo.

- ¡Silencio!

A la voz del que llamaban "majestad", los otros tres encapuchados callaron de repente. El ruido de hojas secas rompiéndose bajo los pasos de alguien llenó el espacio. Las cuatro figuras se ocultaron entre las sombras, cada una en un lado distinto del claro, y de repente, de entre los árboles, salió una chica. Tenía el pelo azul y la tez muy clara; iba vestida con una falda larga y una camisa sin mangas, ambas color zafiro, y esta última atada a lo largo del abdomen por medio de cordeles plateados. Nénwen caminó hasta el centro del lugar y esbozó una media sonrisa: sabía exactamente donde estaba cada uno de los vampiros. Se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia el lugar en el que permanecía oculto Zoisite.

- ¿Olvidaste algo ayer por la noche?

Los vampiros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. ¿Acaso aquella chica los había visto?

- No es necesario que te escondas. Sé perfectamente donde estás. 

Zoisite decidió salir, era lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta que ella ya lo había descubierto. Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la zona iluminada por la luna, y se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto unos cabellos rubios y largos, recogidos en una cola sencilla.

- ¿Me añorabas?

- No especialmente, pero sabía que volverías.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, pero pensé que serías lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo solo.

- Estoy solo. Estamos solos. ¿Qué más quieres? Además, ayer dejamos un asunto a medias.

- Me parece recordar que lo terminamos, y muy bien. Y respecto a lo de "estar solos", lo estaríamos si tu amigo escondido a mi derecha, el escondido a mi izquierda y el que está a punto de atacarme por la espalda, no estuviesen aquí. 

Y aprovechando el efecto que habían causado sus palabras se apartó de la trayectoria que llevaba Jadeite que, efectivamente, se había estado acercando a ella para cogerla desprevenida.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo mirando a Zoisite con ojos inocentes. – No es que tuviese muy buena impresión de los vampiros, pero creía que eran más valientes: atacar a una pobre chica por la espalda es de cobardes. Y esta ya es tu segunda vez. 

El aludido perdió los nervios ante la provocación y se lanzó contra Nénwen, que esperaba preparada su reacción. En el momento justo, logró esquivar al vampiro y salió corriendo hacia el lugar acordado con Ornëwen, perseguida de cerca por lo cuatro individuos.

Ò ------[ ------Ï Ò ------[ ------Ï 

¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por el retraso _, pero es que he tenido unas cuantas dificultades con este capítulo y las estoy teniendo con el siguiente, eso sí, ¡¡enseguida que esté listo yo lo subo ^_^!! 

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, de verdad que os lo agradezco, sois un gran _impulso creativo _ :-P Y a los que aún no la habéis hecho, adelante!!

Esta vez creo que solo hay una palabra nueva:

Tauremorna: Monte oscuro.

Nos vemos pronto!!


End file.
